La libertad es amor
by Anne Grayson de Kratos
Summary: Ella se alejo más de mi después de preguntarle, tal vez debería ser un poco mas agradecida por haberla sacado de ese manicomio y traerla directo a mi casa, y no a la cárcel como se lo merece.


Capítulo 1: ¿libertad?

Mi respiración comenzó a salirse de control y poco a poco esta comenzaba a acabar, mi corazón estaba cargado de adrenalina, y mi cuerpo se sacudía levemente. Era claro presagio de nerviosismo, ¿pero que más podía pasar? Estaba claro que la casa blanca estaba rodeada de guardaespaldas capaces de todo para no perder su empleo. Mire el reloj por quincuagésima vez, dando por entendido que era el tiempo correcto para empezar a actuar, Ryand dentro de poco comenzaría a alarmar a toda la multitud, despistando a los guardaespaldas que vigilan dentro y fuera de la mansión presidencial. Un ruido sordo y quebrado se hizo escuchar con gran fervor en la planta baja.

Que empieza mi vida.

Los gritos de las mujeres corrieron hasta el más mínimo hueco de todas las habitaciones. Mire el retrato pintado colocado frente a mi grande cama. Una mujer pelinegra, un hombre pelirrojo, un chico de 17 años de porte igual que el padre, y dos chicas de la misma edad, con la única diferencia del aspecto físico y el tipo de carácter, mostrando felicidad irradiante. Limpio una lagrima que estaba bajando de la esquina de mi ojo a la que impido seguir adelante aboliéndola con una mirada enfurecida…si ellos me hubiesen dejado ser feliz con él…nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo.

Tomo mis maletas y meto algunas joyas dentro de ellas. No me llevo la ropa cara de diseñador que tanto insistían en que usara, si tanto les importo la diferencia económica, que se queden con ella, pienso mientras me pongo la pulsera que el con tanta dedicación y cuidado tallo para mí.

-haznos un favor a la familia, cuando salgas por aquella puerta procura que tú ni el engendro que llevas dentro manche a nuestra alineada familia.- conozco a la persona de esa grata palabra de aliento.

-descuida Komand, que nuestra familia hace mucho que tú te encargaste de sobrevalorarla.- le recalco como siempre lo he hecho, mientras ella levanta las cejas algo sorprendida imitando de nuevo el sarcasmo.

-suerte querida hermana, no esperes soportar ese estilo de vida.- dice Komand satisfecha de sus palabras sin ningún cuidado en avisar a mis padres sobre lo que hare.

Corro sin importarme nada de lo que ocurra, estoy a solo cinco pasos de ser feliz verdaderamente feliz con la persona de la cual estoy enamorada.

-creí que nunca vendrías.- reprocha una voz masculina algo perturbada por el corto tiempo que tienen.

-mantén la boca cerrada Ryand y mejor enséñanos tus cualidades de piloto.- bromee con él, sentada en el asiento detrás del auto, tratando de quitarme ese par de masculinas manos de encima.

Recibí un beso apasionado en la boca, reusándome a seguir, pero mis sentimientos eran más grandes que la decencia en ese momento y me hice cómplice con él.

-ahh...Jasón…que te permita raptar a mi hermana para que ella sea feliz, no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo que hagan eso en frente de mi.- reclamó un muy celoso y asqueado pelirrojo, observando por el retrovisor a la amorosa pareja que había allá atrás.

-tu hermano tiene razón Kory.- aprovecho el ojiverde cubriendo su boca dedicando algo de furia a Kory para divertirse. El chico rio un poco antes de quitarle las manos de encima. –además no es el último que tendremos en nuestra vida.- confeso el pelinegro con mirada soñadora y sonrisa delicada.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, sofocando un suspiro cabizbajo. –Te amo tanto Todd.- dijo la chica sin procurar mojar la chamarra del chico.

-yo más mi Kory-Boo.- respondió alagado Todd, sofocando una risita tonta por sus pensamientos ocurrentes.

-¡jajaja! Que buen sentido del humor tiene señor Todd.- reprochó le pelirroja perdida en la mirada del "amor de su vida"

-¡hey! Al mal tiempo buena cara…-

-hablando de tiempo, ya llegamos.- detuvo el auto el bronceado pelirrojo, girándose en el asiento observando a la feliz pareja.

El trio bajo del auto estacionado dentro de una zona primaveral rodeado de cercas de madera.

El par de pelirrojos miraron el horizonte que pronto se escondería para dejar a cambio la noche, sabiendo que ese día era el último que se verían y estarían juntos por años, incluso por el resto de su vida.

Pasaron largos y pesados minutos hasta que el hermano se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-creo que tengo que irme antes de que sea tarde.-

-¿Cómo piensas regresar hasta la casa blanca?- pregunto la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

-unos amigos me recogerán más adelante, lo tengo todo bajo control.- dijo el mayor dándose cuenta que su hermana inventaba excusas tontas pero funcionales para que no se alejara de ella. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella, abrazándola sobreprotectoramente y evitando los lamentos.

La chica se derrumbó en los brazos de su hermano, ser fuerte no era el fuerte de ella. Él se alejó de ella, acercándose ahora a su nuevo cuñado.

-Jasón, ¿Cómo explicarlo de la manera más simple? dañas a Kory de cualquier manera o no cuidas a mi próximo sobrino y te prometo que eres hombre muerto.- la voz dulce y cautelosa que utilizaba con la de su misma sangre, no tenía similitud alguna con la que utilizaba en ese momento, logrando asustar al ojiverde.

-descuida, jamás haría eso.- finalizo y juro Jasón, abrazando a Kory con un solo brazo.

-de acuerdo.- puntualizo.-Kory, estaremos en contacto.- soltó sus últimas palabras a manera de despedida y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando atrás a su "única" hermana.

Siguieron la silueta del joven que los había ayudado desde el comienzo de su romance, el joven debía tener los recuerdos de su pasado presente al ayudar a su hermana, recordando que la misma historia le había sucedido años atrás, pero diferencialmente, este par de adolescentes habían logrado estar juntos.

Por lo menos un poco…

-si es varón quiero que su nombre sea Paris.- confeso la pelirroja mirando de reojo a su amante sabiendo que los tiempo que vendrían para ellos serían apretados.

El chico se puso frente de ella y le dio un corto y cálido beso en los labios.

-lo que tu pidas, ahora salgamos de aquí.- le pidió el joven mayor que ella acompañando sus palabras con un sutil abrazo. La chica afirmo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, asegurándose a sí misma que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Habían pasado 5 horas alejados de Washington, en espera de su libertad y saboreando su amor que se hacía notar en cualquier sentido, nunca se pudieron imaginar la felicidad que tenían en aquel entonces antes de que el mundo se volviera opaco para los dos…

Jasón conducía el automóvil a una velocidad consideraba, mientras Kory se abrazaba de este. El pelinegro la miro de reojo, ella era tan perfecta, merecía de lo mejor, ella y su hijo. Jamás entendió que era lo que encontró la hija del presidente de Estados Unidos en una persona tan simple como el: no era un exitoso abogado, no era el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos o poderosos de todo el mundo y mucho menos de una buena posición social, solo era un chico huérfano de 17 años perdidamente enamorado de la chica más influyente en todo Norte América, tenía una ligera suposición sobre el destino en aquel festival del 4 de julio.

El auto se movió bruscamente junto con el estallido del cristal, presionando a Jasón para detenerlo. Kory se levantó de asiento y miro por el retrovisor…esto no podía acabar así…

Detrás de su auto, un hombre 35 años aproximadamente, pelirrojo de tez bronceada, de mirada seria y golpeada apuntaba al cristal del auto, mientras una mujer de la misma edad y piel, pero de cabellera negra y facciones refinadas observaba atentamente dentro del auto. Eran sus padres.

La pareja puso la mirada en el otro. Kory le rogaba con la mirada que hicieran caso omiso y arrancara al auto, tomando conciencia de los planes de su padre, ya que para los civiles el era un hombre respetable con civica y autonomía, sin tener al tanto, que el puesto que tenia ahora, lo había conseguido gracias a sobornos, fraudes y delitos mayores, entre ellos el asesinato de quien parecía una persona ganada el cargo de la presidencia.

Jason le dedico una sonrisa torcida y abrió la puerta del auto.

-¡no! ¡Jason!- grito la pelirroja en espera de que este volviera y huyeran lejos de ellos.

La chica ojiverde sintió que el corazon se le salía por la boca, logrando que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. Se giro en el asiento para ver como su padre bajaba la guardia y hablaba calmadamente con su novio, sin embargo esto no dejaba que estuviese enfadado. La chica bajo del auto entendiendo que esto iba a terminar mal.

-no, tu no me puedes hacer esto a mi.- grito la pelirroja con gran fervor lastimando un poco su garganta, poniéndose delante de su novio.

-hazte a un lado Kori, esto tiene que terminar de un vez por todas.- fulmino a su hija cargando la pistola.

Su madre salio del auto, no para ayudarla como ella quisiera. .-te das cuenta hasta dónde has caído, no solo tu, toda la familia. ¿Cómo crees que nos catalogaran los medios después de esto?- farfullo la pelinegra poniéndose a lado su esposo.

-¡a ti siempre te ha importado la opinión de los demás, por mí, puedes dejar de reconocerme y tragarte tu código familiar!, ahora tengo una nueva familia que formar, una verdura...- les informo tocándose suavemente el vientre y sonriendo tristemente.

- ¡de ninguna manera te voy a permitir tener a ese bastardo!- vocifero la pelinegra roja de rabia.

-¡para bastardos tu hija Komand madre, que sabes bien padre que "tu hija" es producto del engaño en tu…

-¡cállate!- Grito apuntando a su hija.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

La chica cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos esperando su muerte. Se escuchó un desplante que no provenía de ella, provenía de él…

…Jasón…

Se arrodillo frente de él. Tenía perforado el estómago y gran parte de la rodilla izquierda.

-…Kory…-murmuro levemente a falta de oxígeno.

-…shuu…- callo la pelirroja levemente, dejando bajar un cúmulo de lágrimas. –calla, tenemos que llegar a un…-

-Kory, cariño vamos tenemos que llevarte para que te atiendan psiquiátricamente.- dijo suavemente la pelinegra sosteniéndola de los brazos como si se tratase de una psicópata.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡AQUÍ LOS UNICOS QUE NECESITAN AYUDA MENTAL SON USTEDES!- grito con todas las fuerzas posibles producto de su determinación.

-hay que ser realista amor, una personas no es normal si se aferra a tener un hijo de un hombre que no es de la misma posición económica o estar con el.-

- no madre, lo verdaderamente enfermo que hay aquí son ustedes que no me dejan ser feliz con el hombre que amo porque…

¡BANG!

Ambas voltearon, observando como el cuerpo de Jasón se convirtió en uno inerte, y que el hombre mayor se alejaba de el con la mirada perdida soltando el arma mientras retrocedía. La mujer se cubrió la boca sofocando un grito chillante soltando por completa a su hija que empezaba entrar en shock depresivo.

-…J-Jasón…po-por favor…r-respon-de…- sollozo la pelirroja ahora con enfadada.

-hay que irnos de aquí.- dijo el padre angustiado y nervioso de la chica tomando del brazo a su esposa alejándola de la escena del crimen.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

El cuerpo del presidente y la primera dama cayeron al unísono recibiendo por parte de cada uno, dos impactos de bala, provenientes de un par de manos bronceadas temblorosas sosteniendo el arma de fuego.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso, no por el hecho de haber asesinado en un santiamén a las 2 personas que le dieron la vida, sino más bien por ver como asesinaban a la única persona que le daba sentido a _esa _vida.

-…s-sal de aquí…- musito con molestar en su pecho, utilizando sus mejores esfuerzos, logrando que su novia se acercara a él y lo abrazara.

-ti-tienes…que huir…- completo sofocándose por un momento a falta de respiración.

-p-pero yo…no-no te puedo dejar AQUÍ!-

-…solo…p-piensa…en…nu-nuestro hijo…- susurro el ojiverde sabiendo que sus palabras eran hincapié para ella.

La chica asintió, dejando resbalar un par de gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas, alejándose del hombre que amaría por siempre, haciendo a un lado el homicidio de sus padres. Por ella misma…

* * *

-…frase que da entender lo poco que se espera de algo o alguien…- leeyo un hombre de 23 años de edad de pelo azabache a la altura del cuello, piel blanca, dejando a la imaginación el color de sus ojos cubiertos por un par de gafas de sol.

-pase.- contesto molesto por la interrupción, permitiendo que su puerta se abriera dejando ver a un hombre fornido, alto, de piel achocolatada y mirar gris, sosteniendo un par de folders amarillos.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Vic?- pregunto desganado y algo fastidiado.

-qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan…-

-fuera.-

-está bien, me calmo, creí que estarías más entusiasmado por esto.- señalo el moreno, hojeando el misterioso folder.

-debiste haber empezado por "eso"…- recabo el pelinegro arrebatando el folder del par de manos morenas.

-la primera Dama y el…asesinados en el kilómetro…dos impactos de arma blanca calibre 55…supuesto homicida de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, altura 1.89, ojos verdes… ¿Qué significa esto Stone?-

-que ahora eres el encargado de buscar al verdadero criminal de toda la nación y encerrarlo en la cárcel…-

-descuida, pagara con su vida lo que le hizo a esta nación. Lo prometo.-

* * *

**¿Qué hay de nuevo hermosas personas que leen mis fics? ahh se que no he seguido con la otra, pero esta fue una idea loca, de la cual empecé a escribir. Espero que les haya gustado leer, y si es así, acepto con gusto sus review o criticas constructivas.**


End file.
